


I've Always Had Feelings For You

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Olivarry Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Barry has been acting weird around Oliver lately and Oliver is determined to find what's wrong with his friend.





	I've Always Had Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/gifts).



> Hi! So this is for amazingly talented Tango aka thiamfresh. I was extremely nervous when I found out that you would be my giftee. You're such a great writer and I'm just mediocre at best. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this

"Ow!" Barry said rubbing his arm in the place where Oliver just hit him. "What did you do that for?"

"I just wanted to check to see if you were paying attention and you clearly weren't."

"But I was paying attention!"

"Oh, really? What was the last thing I said?"

"Umm, you were talking about some drug lord that was harassing innocent people?" Barry shrugged, causing Oliver to sigh.

"Barry what's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately. You've been giving me vacant looks and aren't as cheerful as you usually are."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Now could we please talk about something else."

"Yeah sure." Barry quickly changed the subject and started talking about the recent meta human attack that occurred in Central City. This time Oliver wasn't the one who was listening, he found himself too concerned with what was happening with the scarlet speedster. Barry hasn't been himself around Oliver for the last couple of months. He was distant and wouldn't engage in conversation as much. Oliver knew it had to be something about himself that put Barry off because every tine he saw Barry with his friends Barry was his usual self. Oliver felt concerned that he did something wrong to upset the speedster but he couldn't think of what.

The next day Barry arrived at the Arrow cave to be met with complete silence.

"Oliver? Felicity? Diggle?" There still was no response until Barry felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned around to see Oliver standing there with a small smile.

"You scared the shit out of me Oliver! You know you can't sneak up on me like that!"

"I know, but it doesn't get any less funnier each time it happens." Barry sighed and looked down at the floor. Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Barry could you just tell me what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You haven't been yourself around me lately. And don't say that it's not just me because I've seen you with Cisco and Caitlin. Did I do or say something wrong? If I did I'm really sorry about it."

"No you didn't Oliver. You're Perfect and that's the issue." Barry huffed out. Oliver was confused at the statement which caused Barry to sigh and continue. "I've been developing feelings towards you Oliver. At first I brushed it off as admiration but as they got stronger I realized that I love you." Oliver was shocked at the speedster's confession. He stood there in shock, causing the room to fall completely silent. Oliver could tell Barry was panicking which caused him to come out his shock.

"Barry I didn't know that you felt this way. I know that when I first met you I didn't trust you at all, but after years of being your friend I've realized that I love you too." Oliver smiled and leaned into kiss him. The kiss felt right and Oliver was glad that Barry decided to confess his feelings for him.


End file.
